


George smut

by orphan_account



Category: Badboyhalo, George - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, georgehenrydavidson
Genre: 18+, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cute, DreamTeam, F/M, George - Freeform, Hot, Pegging, Sex, Smut, dream - Freeform, georgehenrydavidson - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: smut i wrote for 2+ hours
Kudos: 18





	George smut

(a little side note!! your name is aimee, youre a student living in england and your boyfriend is george:P)

you walked into your house after hanging out with your friends. you had just turned 20 so your friends wanted to celebrate.

it was already past midnight but the hallway lights were still on. “i bet he forgot to turn them off again,, is what crossed your mind.

you placed your purse down as well as take off your shows before going up the stairs to your room. just by opening the door slightly, you already knew george was still awake. you saw him in your bed with his face lit up from his phone. george looked at you and started smiling. he stood up and walked towards you, now opening the door fully.

(my mans was only wearing his boxers)

“george!” you said, happy to see him.

“aimee!” he said very slowly

he put his arms around you and looked you in the eyes.

he leaned in and started kissing you.

you bit his lip a few times while moaning softly, trying to turn him on.

“you dont even know how much i am looking forward to tonight, aimee” he said in a low tone.

you smiled as he started taking off your long, beige coat. along with your dress. he took it off for you over your head giving you a chance to catch your breath since you were out of breath. so was george.

his lips had a pink smeared tint from your lipstick, making him even cuter.

you smiled at him as you pushed him closer to the bed. he fell onto it, pulling you with him. 

“stay here, im gonna look for something ” he said as he stood up and walked to his closet.

you nodded while taking off your stockings, leaving the rest for him to take off.

you were excited. george and you have sex occasionally but when you do its the best experience ever.

when you first met that side of george, you didnt expect him to experiment alot. he said he likes trying new things and you do too.

you wondered what he’d want to try this time. 

very expectedly, he walked up to the bed again but not empty handed.

“what do you have?” you asked him, trying to see what hes holding yourself.

he put the stuff on the bed. you count 3 items.

1\. a blindfold  
2\. a rope/ribbon  
3\. and a strap on

“george, what are you planning?” you asked him, very excited after seeing the strap on. 

you and george have been talking about trying a strap on for more than 2 months.

“put on the blindfold, ill handle the rest from here, aimee.”

you do as he said and put the blindfold on.

he grabbed you by your waist and put you against the bed frame.

you felt his warm hands brush past your upper-outer legs as he took off your underwear.

the level of adrenaline was high, all because of a stupid blindfold.

you shivered at his touch as george began to glide his hands past across your stomach to take off your bra. you could hear him shift on the bed but he quickly took off your bra. you were completely naked.

“give me both your hands” he said.

his voice became so deep and so hoarse.

you did as he said and placed your hands in front of him. you felt a ribbon on the sides of your wrists and you knew immediately what he wanted to do.

he tied the ribbon and placed a pillow behind your back.

you heard george taking off his boxer shorts and you became even more excited.

he grabbed a condom, of course.

he placed himself on top of you and started teasing you with the tip.

your legs tensed up and you bit your lip.

you waited for something to happen but it didnt. george was not doing anything.

“george, when are you going to-“ your words got cut off as he slowly pushed himself in. your legs tensed up, you wanted to use your hands to grab something but you couldnt.

he put his hips into it and slowly went in and out. his breath got louder. he moaned very softly.

you enjoyed the slow sex. his hips rolled up and down and it felt so good, but your vagina was getting used to it a little.

he noticed it feeling different for himself too and he sped up a bit. georges’ breath got hot as he breathed against your neck and chest. you heard his moany breath right next to your ear.

his pace was pretty fast as you could hear slight skin slapping.

“ah fuck fuck fuck aimee” he said from under all those moans.

you closed your eyes as you moaned. you moaned right by his ear, reassuring him that what he was doing was good.

he pulled out and grabbed you by your waist again, turned you around to go on your knees with your shoulders on the bed too.

he placed himself behind you and started to fuck you. no concern.

he pur his hands on your hips and made you bounce on him a little.

“ah aimee, jesus fucking christ” he moaned with a hoarse voice.

one hand started traveling more up and up to your breasts. he massaged it a little before putting it back on your hip. you felt he was close. his dick was pulsating inside of you. 

you tried burying your moans in the sheets but it led to you being out of breath.

you moaned loud but breathy moans.

“come on, oh my god” he groaned as he was so close.

he pulled out, took off the condom and started jerking off. you tried turning yourself around which worked. you were laying on your back.

“im cumming” he said as he put his dick on your stomach. his cum spread out in tiny puddles on your stomach. 

he removed your blindfold and untied the ribbon.

you looked at the mess and realized you havent cum yet.

“i know, lay down on your back aimee” george said and you listened. 

you looked up at the ceiling and wondred what he was going to do.

suddenly you felt small kisses on the inside of your thighs. he placed them very gently. he then rubbed his thumb on your hood and your legs tensed up. 

he slid his tongue across your clit up and down. your moans still escaped your mouth even when you tried to opress them.

“fuck me” you said. he suddenly sat on top of you and placed his dick into your pussy and you started moving yourself up and down. the sensation was unbearable. 

you felt yourself getting close and in under 10 seconds you cum on his dick. 

“i have one more thing, aimee. the strap on” george said. he smirked at you as he swiped his finger across your clit and licked up your cum off of his finger. 

you seated yourself against the bed frame again and got extremely excited to try it out. you get on your knees and he straps it around you. 

you were ready to fuck him up.

“george, go on your fours” you said as you bit your lip. he listened and you placed yourself behind him.

“do you have lube here?” you asked. he nodded and pointed to the cupboard next to the bed.

you grabbed it, rubbed it on the strap on and went behind him again. you started pushing yourself in very slowly but then start increasing your speed and he started moaning softly. 

he gripped the sheets and you gripped his hips. you tried to go as fast as you could, you felt satisfied. he was moaning very loudly. 

“ah fuck, hmm fuck” he kept repeating himself.

you enjoyed hearing him like that.

you heard him whimper before he came again. you slowed down your pace and pulled out.

he caught his breath while you took off the strap on. he fell backwards onto the bed righr beside you. 

“that was great” he said as he kissed you. you kissed him back while smiling.

“lets go to sleep. we’ll shower in the morning.”


End file.
